Vampire
by kris x emergency
Summary: ONESHOT. Ignore HBP. – It’s 7th year. Dumbldore and Harry Potter are more in tune with Hermione’s emotions than she is?


Rating: PG-13 for curse words.  
This is a one shot, please review. It's not my best work. I haven't really written any Draco/Hermione stuff for awhile... Actually, as far as you all know, I haven't written any Harry Potter anyways.. But I have.. But that doesn't really matter.  
**Please Review!**  
-Kristina-  
DISCLAIMER;;  
I don't own Stephenie Meyer. Her works. Vampires. J.K. Rowling. Her Characters... Or Tom Felton. Though I truly wish I did. He just too gorgeous to pass up. You know?  
Well.. I don't own anything except the plot.  
Any my name.  
Kristina. I own my name.  
YAY! I OWN SOMETHING!

**Vampire.**

I was heading back to the Heads' Common Room. I was just getting back from the Christmas dinner and was very anxious to lay down on my bed to read further into this book that Harry had given me a few minutes ago. It was called 'Twilight' and the author was Stephenie Meyer.  
Harry had said the strangest thing when he was telling me about the book, he also had an even stranger glint in his eyes.

--------------

"I saw it at some bookstore over the summer and instantly thought of you," Harry told me. "It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire." Harry looked at me very strangely when he said that. He looks like he knows something I don't know.. Dumbledore had the same look when I requested to switch rooms.

----  
"But Professor! We can't stand each other!" I had ran straight to the Headmasters office when I found out, that out of all the other seventh year Slytherins, Draco Malfoy just had to be the Headboy and I was spending the rest of the year with a bedroom across from his. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I just can't let you stay with the other Gryffindors.I'm sorry, but this is just the way it has to be. Besides, by the end of the year, you'll thank me." The headmaster had a glint in his eye that reminded me of something I just couldn't place. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do." I took that as a dismissal so I thanked him and left.  
--------

"Harry, mate, it's time to go or we'll be late for the train! You sure you don't want to come with us Mione? You can call your parents in Hawaii with the brand new tellyphone that dad just bought!" Ron said excitedly. "Thanks, but no thanks. Malfoy and I have some work we need to do." I groaned. It wasn't my fault that I decided that my parents needed a vacation to themselves without children around. They saw too many at their dentist offices and I really didn't feel like having them critique my teeth and my candy eating habits. "Why, this year, of all years does Malfoy just have to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays?!"  
"We're really sorry about that, I'd stay here with you to take care of him if I could, but Mrs. Weasley-"  
"Harry! It's alright. I can handle him! I'm not a baby.. Thanks for caring though." Harry chuckled. "Alright then Hermione. We better go. Good luck with Malfoy." Ron hugged me a little tighter than usual. I really should tell him that I don't like him as more than a friend... "Thanks Ron, tell everyone I say Hi." "Right-o." Ron waved once at me and then turned around and walked outside to wait for Harry. "Bye Hermione... I really wish you were coming." Harry hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. You just gotta love him. "Bye Harry." He started to walk away until I stopped him. "Harry? How does a girl falling in love with a vampire remind you of me?" Harry smiled at me and told me he'd see me after the holidays and then he left.

"Bleh." I said outloud, and I had reason for it too. You see, I was now alone with five professors, one headmaster, and a certain Draco Malfoy.  
"Gahhhhhh... I'll just ignore him except when I need to talk to him and right now, I'm going to go read this book. I started walking towards the Heads Common Room wanting to kill everyone who decided to go home over the holidays who didn't usually.  
-------

**Twilight  
By: Stephenie Meyer**

PREFACE  
I'd never given much thought to how I would die- though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not imagined it like this.  
I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasently back.  
Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.   
-----------

"Why? Why me?!" I stopped reading and stomped my foot. "What did I do to deserve staying here with Malfoy?!" Oomph. I walked into the wall. "I'm already here? It usually takes more than five minutes... Oh. Well... I'm tired, so it doesn't really matter I guess..." I looked up at the portrait of the fisherman who was sleeping. And snoring quite loudly actually. I'm surprised it didn't alert me to stop walking a few corridors ago! He needs to get his arse awake and let me in. I guess I should be polite to him though..."Uhm, Sir? Could you please wake up and let me in?!" All I got was a "Zhdjhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzgurghhhh" as a response. Great. Just Great.

"Well.. That helps." I looked around until my eyes rested on a portrait of a ballerina dressed in a bright blue leotard and a pink tutu. It looks great on her. I think I'd pass out from embarrassment if I had to wear it though.. I might as well ask her. "Uhm.. Could you please wake him up? I'm really tired and I need to get in."  
"I suppose I could wake him up." The ballerina answered in a quiet,tinkly voice. "HEY JOEEE!" She yelled at him in a deep voice. I jumped back. Wow. That could wake the dead. "I'm awake. I'm awake!" Joe had fallen backwards out of his chair. "Oh, it's you." He said when he noticed the ballerina calling him. "What do you want?" He growled. "You need to let the girl in." She replied flatly. "What girl?" Joe looked around until he noticed me. "What are you doing on the floor?" Well.. the little ballerina here scared me. "Well.. I.. I was somewhat-" "Zhdjhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzgurghhhh" God. How loud can a portrait snore?! I looked up. Man. This was getting wayy too annoying.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you won't get him up now. You could try again later?" The ballerina directed. "I suppose I'll have to. Thanks for the help though.. I'll just go take a bath." I walked off in search of the prefects bathroom. Thank God it wasn't that far away... I quickly came upon the portrait of the mermaid on the rock. "Password?" Thank God that she wasn't asleep too... "Squidopuss." That just had to be the lamest password in the history of passwords.

"You may enter." The mermaid said in a more than bored voice. I walked in and sat my things down on the shelf. "Granger? Is that you?" Oh. Perfect. Malfoy. Might as well make the best of this...

"No! It's a giant ogre." I replied haughtily. "My mistake.. you see," He drawled. "You both look alike." I walked around the corner and saw Malfoy standing there in jeans. And no shirt. Facing me. Wow... Malfoy actually looks... good? "I'll ignore that." I told him and then just stood there examining my nails as if they were more important than him. Which to me, they are. ...And I really don't need him going on and on about he thinks that I think he looks good because he caught me staring.. So I'll just look everywhere but at him. Hey! There's pink and purple bubbles in the bath! How darling! Wow. I'm creeping myself out. I blame you Mum.

"No you won't. Now get out." Malfoy stated plainly. Amazing! He can talk without using sarcasm.. Hey! I should say that out loud.  
"Amazing! The "great" Malfoy can say things without using sarcasm!" I decided to clap my hands in mock excitement.  
"I said get out! I was here first and I need this bathroom way more than you do. You see, I actually need to take beauty baths." He said leaning back against the marble wall. The only sound was the bubble slowly filling the large bath."You do know that the way you said that makes you seem like you think I'm beautiful.." I laughed and then walked over to the sink to examine my hair.

"Get out Granger! And don't walk away while I'm talking to you! Oh, and you're not beautiful. You just don't care how you look..," Draco looked me up and down. Was there a hint of.. lust in his eyes? That makes me shudder. I think. Shit. Malfoy, go make some other girl shudder! Why is he still staring at me?! "Obviously." He continued. What was he talking about? Oh yeah.. How I'm "not" beautiful. Well.. his eyes say different.

"Well Malfoy, you need to get your priorities straight. Because one, if you want me to get out, I'd have to walk away while you're talking to me. And two? I'm not leaving.. The damn portrait won't wake up and I want to take a bath. So you can just leave." I left the mirror and walked right up to Malfoy until there were only a couple inches between us and I poked him in the chest. Hard. "Don't touch me!" Malfoy shrilled.

"Fuck You." I told him. "No thanks, Mudblood. You're not my type." Malfoy smirked like it was supposed to hurt. But seriously... Mudblood?! How second year! I laughed out loud. "Thank-God!" I put my hands over my heart. "I'll ignore that." Draco said and looked away but not before I saw the glimpse of hurt in his eyes. What the bloody hell is wrong with him?! First there's lust and now there's hurt? And I think he looks good?! Agh. Maybe I should have left earlier...

"Whatever you say, Princess... And have you noticed that the way you're phrasing your words, it makes you seem as if you actually like me, Malfoy. Which is really making me want to barf." "Awe! Mudblood! You know I hate you!" Malfoy said in a 'caring' voice. That just makes me want to barf even more."And, I'm not a princess! I'm not nor will I ever be, a girl!" "Sure you aren't... That's why you "don't"," I stopped to put air quotations around the word 'don't'. "Have all those beauty supplies in the bathroom.. Like the 'Wrinkle Stopper', the tweezers, acne remover, hair gel, powder.. You know, all that shit." When I saw his face, I grinned. Draco Malfoy was actually blushing! How funny.

"You're just jealous." He told me. As if!! "Yes, Malfoy. I'm sooo jealous of you. Please! Let me follow you everywhere you go! You could teach me so much!" I fanned myself in mock excitement. "About time you came around to your senses, Granger." "Whatever Malfoy." "But, Beaver? I won't let you follow me to the loo." He had to be kidding.. and he really needs some new nicknames.. These are so childish. I should tell him that. Yes, I will.  
"Dear lord, Princess, you are so immature. Can't even think of new nicknames after seven years!" I laughed. He stared at me for a second. "Troll." "Oh that just makes me want to cut myself!" "What the hell are you talking about Troll?!" "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess!" I emphasized the word princess. Oh, I was having fun with this! "You don't know what cutting is do you?" I wiped away an imaginary tear. "It's this muggle thing, where people take very sharp objects, usually razors and slit themselves." I smirked, finally knowing something he didn't. God.. He was "Stupid." Oops. I said that last bit out loud.. Oh well... "Stupid!? Well, at least I'm not a know-it-all muskrat!" WHAT THE FUCK?! He is honestly losing his mind... "Good lord Malfoy! You really should take up a needs to learn **_how-to-make-up-better-nicknames_** class!" I scoffed. "You're just jealous." Can't he think of any better comebacks? "I thought we went over this earlier! I soo wish I were you... Man-whore." I smiled. Well he was.. All those poor girls.  
"Loser." He told me. Yeahh... Whatever he says... Might as well keep this banter up.  
"Creep."  
"Know-It-All."  
"Skank!" I yelled. Oh God. There was a flicker of a smile on his lips. Not a smirk. A honest to god smile. It looked pretty good there too. Oh.. No.. What am I saying?! What is wrong with him?! What is wrong with me?!? NOOO!!!  
"Mudblood."  
I just love this nickname I'm about to say... "Ferret." Good Lord.. Ferrets are so awesome.. Especially when they go down someone else's pants. That was pretty funny. AHA! His face turned pink.  
"Well.. you're a beaver."  
"Well, I'd rather have oversized teeth as you like to say.. than falling down another guys pants. As a ferret."  
"...Muskrat!" What?  
I said the only thing that came to me at the time... "VAMPIRE!" I yelled and pushed him into the bath. He grabbed me at the last second, causing me to fall into the bath with him. Oh. So that's what Harry was talking about. Within the last ten minutes, I had fallen for this guy, my archenemy, who pulled me into this oversized tub filled with really awesome bubbles. Great.. Just great.

I finally realized I had to breath and I stood up, pulling Malfoy with me. His hair was plastered to his skull, but it looked good. I can't believe I'm saying these things... I guess my hair was doing the same thing. My clothes were plastered to my body and I noticed Dr- err... Malfoy staring at me with his steel gray eys. The eyes of a hunter... I stared back. And then he jumped me it seemed like.. Well whatever happened, the last thing I really remember clearly was that jumped on me causing both of us to fall back into the water with his arms wrapped around my neck and somehow my arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Damn them... And I'm pretty sure he kissed me, but it could have been me.. I do know that we both were kissing each other.. Damn. He's a good kisser. Wait?! We're kissing? And he's a good kisser. Blimey... About two minutes later we both realized that we needed to breath and broke apart breathing heavily. "Shit..." He brought his fingers up towards his mouth and I did the same thing. They felt like they were on fire.

"I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you that I like you?" He offered helpfully. "Yeah.. Perfect." I stated and looked at him. Wow. He looked funny. He had like a million bubbles on his head. I started to laugh.  
"What?!" He stared at me with a weird expression. "You have.." I started between my giggle fits. "You! You have bubbles on your head!" He threw his hand up to his head and swiped at the bubbles. "Awe. I'm sorry you're jealous! They're just my bubbles though and you can't have them!" Draco told me sadly. "You wanna bet?!" Well, at least this time, I know I was the one who jumped on the other. And this time, I know he's the one who kissed me. Wow.. Where's this Draco Malfoy coming from? Oh well.. I like him. At least I know Harry doesn't care. I wonder how Ron will take it... He pulled back for a second. "Wait.. I told you that I liked you, but you didn't say anything really." Wow. How sad. "No, Drakie!" I used his stalker obsessed wanna-be girlfriend's nickname for him. He winced and I laughed. "I don't like you at all." I snorted and kissed him. "Oh how terrible." He kissed me back. "DRAKIEEEEEEEEE?!?!" We stopped and stared at the door. I looked at him. "Pansy. Annoying Fruitcake. Didn't go home."

He stood up and walked over towards the door and opened it. "Yes?" "I was afraid you got lost! I haven't seen you all day!!" She whined. She walked in and saw me. "What's she doing here?" She said nasally. "Pansy. Darling?" He looked like he was about to gag. "Yes Drakiee?" She ignored me and focused her attention back on Draco. "Blaise told me this morning about his undying devotion for you and that he's going to be waiting in the Slytherin common room for you tonight. Which is right now... You know I love you, but he deserves you so much more. So go.. Be with him!" He told her 'regretfully'.

"I'm sorry Drakie. I do love you!! Bye!" She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. It looked like she was trying to eat his face. Gag Me.** Please.** She turned around and ran out the door. Draco followed her and I heard him mutter something right before he closed the door. He walked back over to the tub and got in. Swam over to me and sat on the ledge. Hey.. It was a big tub. You can swim... "She looked like she was trying to.. to.. to eat your face!" "Well... It felt like it too. Now, be quiet. Very quiet, and listen intently, Granger." He told me. Gods. He was one _gorgeous_ slytherin. "What? Why?" I asked him. He held a finger up so I listened intently.

"AHHHHHHHH MY GAWDDDDDDDDD!!!!!! PANSY!!!!!!! GET OFF MEE!!!!!!! HELPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! DRACOOOOOOOOO MALFOY YOU ARE DEADDD TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard Blaise Zabini yelling. Obviously very loudly, because we could hear him all the way up on the third floor and he was in the dungeons. I snickered. "What did you do Draco?" I accused him. "Me?! Oh.. Nothing." He said innocently. "I just put a charm on the Slytherin common room so Blaise couldn't leave." "Oh, how mean of you!" I smirked. "Yes. I know.. Now where were we?" He asked me. I pulled him down into the tub and kissed him. "Oh.. Right. There..." He mumbled. Wow. All in one day, I've fallen for the Slytherin Princess and the Slytherin Princess has fallen for me.. The Gryffindor muskrat. How the bloody hell did Harry and Dumbledore know I would fall for a vampire like Malfoy? _Bloody Geniuses... _

**Fin.**

Please Review this pretty awesome one shot!


End file.
